


【菲all/all菲】李飞出逃记

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, NP警告, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 她真的很倒霉如何逃出虎穴？
Relationships: all刘力菲
Kudos: 11





	【菲all/all菲】李飞出逃记

又要来了么...好累...好疼...

这是一座地牢，头顶的白炽灯一闪一闪的，好像随时都能彻底熄灭，灯的正下方有一张简陋的床，床上只有一个枕头，和一个...看起来半死不活的人。

那人背靠在墙上，身材高挑，身上的西装早就被扯得稀烂，像是布条一般挂在身上，裸露出来的白皙皮肤上夹杂着暧昧的青紫色，让人忍不住去过多地猜想。因仰头而突出的纤细脖颈上也布满了明显的咬痕，喉结随着吞咽上下滚动了一下，明明是再普通不过的动作，却因为那张俊美的脸而添了几分色气。

那是一张长得极具侵略性的脸，有一点下垂的眼角让她看起来不近人情，再说那一身掩饰不住的高傲气质怎么看都不是一般人。

的确，不然她也不会活到现在了。只是有些时候，活着就未必比死了好。

这儿没有时钟也没有窗户，她的脑子也时刻处于浑浑噩噩的状态，刘力菲不知道自己在这儿待了多久了。

“哒哒…”极有规律的脚步声由远及近，皮鞋与地板的每一次磨擦都像是踩在她的心头，把那儿碾得血肉模糊，冰冷僵硬的身体却开始回暖…

“刘力菲…”

来人站在了刘力菲面前，将她整个人笼罩在阴影里，“怎么不动了？”

“我一定会杀了你…咳咳…洪…咳…”她干涩的喉咙不允许她发出更多的声音了，但那一副誓死不从的样子成功再一次勾起了面前这个Alpha的征服欲。

“怎么还是这么倔？不过这样才有意思...”洪静雯的动作丝毫没有温柔可言，刘力菲不是没有反抗，但身体里的药效还没过去，她连抬手都费劲，怎么可能是对方的对手。

头与墙壁亲密接触时带来的痛苦还未褪去，后颈上的温热气息又让她下意识反抗起来。Alpha后颈的腺体已经被咬得血肉模糊，但洪静雯对于其的热情仍然不减，她附身将其含入口中，即使刘力菲的信息素已经在药物的作用下削减了很多，但即使是那一点点味道也让人无比着迷，不管是对于Omega还是Alpha都有着致命的诱惑。

“我...靠你...”刘力菲艰难地吐出几个字，似乎是想骂人，。抵着她背部的触感，那只在她身上乱摸的手以及对方明显开始紊乱的气息，刘力菲已经可以猜到接下来会发生什么了。

明明已经习惯了，但是对方强行进入时带来的痛苦仍让她惨叫出声。手因抓墙而磨出了血，十指连心的痛苦比不上下方撕裂时带来的痛苦的十分之一，很明显洪静雯只是把她当场泄欲的工具罢了，每次来都不会多说什么，都是直接扒掉她的裤子开干，要不是Alpha自愈能力强，她早就死在这里了。

“不愧是中泰第一Alpha...”洪静雯松开嘴，抬头对上刘力菲那恨不得把她撕碎的眼神，嘻嘻笑了两声，带着无尽的恶意，轻咬着刘力菲的耳朵开口道，“Omega都比不上你耐操...”

说话间她抓住了对方不知道什么时候硬起来的分身，随意撸动了几下，感叹了一下其傲人的尺寸。两个Alpha同样充满侵略性的信息素搅在了一起，本该是水火不容针锋相对，但在这样的情景下竟别样的怪异。

羞辱的话语刘力菲听过也不是一次两次了，但一身傲骨的人怎么可能忍受得了？不过在几次挣扎之后反而被洪静雯压得更狠了。

“还当自己是大少爷呢？”身下的人已经疼的连手扒着墙的力气都没有了，洪静雯却丝毫没有怜惜的意思，伸手拍了拍对方红了一片的白嫩的屁股，看着相连的地方泛起了白色的泡沫-----好像是上次射的流出来了啊...洪静雯抖了抖肩，心里只想着把对方操哭。

只不过刘力菲还真的倔的要死，就算是被她操晕过去也没见她哭过。

可惜了这么好一副身子骨，落在她们这儿被弄成这副样子。不过她倒是挺惊讶刘家的人竟然放弃了刘力菲，但这也挺好，可以放开了玩，只要不弄死就行。要知道在第一次见到刘力菲的时候她就想上她了，那时候的刘力菲还是刘家的第一继承人，意气风发的俊朗少年不知道迷了多少人的眼，但也催生出无数恶劣的欲望。

真可怜啊，被自己的亲弟弟出卖了，昔日里高高在上的人现在就在这不见天日的地牢里任人玩弄。

被痛苦与欲望夹在中间的刘力菲现在只想快点结束这场折磨。

上一次遗留的液体无形中成为了润滑剂，至少没开始那么痛了，刘力菲提了一口气，觉得脑子也没那么昏了，而且对方冰冷的手摸上那硬挺的分身时有一种说不上来的舒服，她完全是在无意识地情况下射了出来，白色的液体挂在黑色的墙上，上面明显还有着之前干掉的液体，有一种说不出来的荒诞感。

还没等刘力菲缓两下，对方便撤出了性器后退两步，按着她脑袋的手也改为钳住她的下巴，在视野一片混乱中，随着一股让她头皮发麻的膻腥味扑面而来，虽然反应了过来却也无济于事，她只能眼睁睁看着对方把那硕大的性器塞进她嘴里又做起了和刚才一样的动作。

刘力菲的整个眉头都几乎皱在了一起，两只手无力地抓着对方的牛仔裤，觉得自己的嘴角都快被撑裂了。

“钥匙给你你也跑不了。”刘力菲抓着钥匙的幼稚行为有些好笑，洪静雯难得好心地提醒了一下。

但刘力菲还是固执地抓着钥匙，洪静雯也不管那么多了，两手扣住她的脑袋快速冲刺了十几下后总算是释放了出来。

“不准...你他妈的！”洪静雯还没来得及开口威胁，在手上力道松了一点的时候刘力菲就趁机吐出了口中的玩意儿，苦着脸把嘴里的液体全吐了出来，垂下的头发让她看不清洪静雯的表情，但肯定时很生气就对了。

腹部上传来的剧痛印证了她的想法。

至于后来？

抓着她的腿想要再来一次的洪静雯被一通电话叫走了。

可以休息一会了...

刘力菲连动都懒得动了，即使一身都黏糊糊地让人很不舒服。她告诉自己，再等一会，再等一会，药效很快就过去了。

她的眼睛死死地盯着那只一闪一闪的破灯泡，眼睛里的光越来越亮。


End file.
